


It's All Coming Back To Me Now

by All-We-Must-Be (A_Study_In_Magic)



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Study_In_Magic/pseuds/All-We-Must-Be
Summary: Hecate Hardbroom has been lied to, cheated on and widowed. Seeing her through it all Ada Cackle, her sister-in-law. She held her, comforted her and she’d felt the simmering of an impossible attraction. But now the fire was not just simmering, it was threatening to ignite!





	1. There Were Days When The Sun Was So Cruel

**Author's Note:**

> A little non-magical Hackle AU. 
> 
> There is two endings to this story' ending one is fluffy and ending two is more angsty depending one which one you decide to read. ;) 
> 
> I quickly checked over this, so any mistakes are all my own. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Ada looked over to Hecate in the passenger seat from the corner of her eye, never taking her eyes off the road. Her face wasn't giving anything away, but she could tell she was still trying to come to terms with everything that happened in the last six hours. She was re-dressed in her black coat that covered the royal blue evening gown that she had worn earlier to their mother’s sixtieth birthday party. Ada couldn’t remember ever seeing her look as radiant as she did when she walked into the room, or seeing her reveal as much as she did thanks to the low cut V in the front of her dress. Hecate had always been one for blouses, trousers or long skirts that covered the majority of her body. To see her in such an extravagant dress took Ada’s breath away. It was only when her sister had greeted her smugly that she felt a surge of jealousy. Her sister, Agatha didn’t deserve someone as beautiful and loyal as Hecate Hardbroom. Ada knew all about her sister’s cheating ways, and how she was the one left to console Hecate when she found out. Agatha promised she would change, but her sister didn’t know the meaning of the word. It was when Ada received the call after midnight two days ago, with Hecate asking her to come and get her that she knew Agatha had gone too far. Hecate was never one to reach out for help, but upon her arrival, seeing Hecate standing outside distraught, with dried tear marks engraved into her make-up that Ada felt her heart break.

When Hecate had told, her she had found Agatha in their bed with another woman, Ada felt her blood boil. While she had tried to persuade Hecate to leave her sister, Agatha would always turn up and give some heart felt spiel about how she was sorry, it won’t happen again to which Hecate reluctantly forgave her every time. Yet, that night was different. She could clearly see that Hecate was done. After she had found Agatha in bed with her best friend, she had told Ada how she confronted Agatha resulting in a heated argument, which resulted in Agatha lashing out. Ada had seen the bright red mark on Hecate’s cheek upon her arrival. Her sister had gone too far this time. She had assured her sister-in-law that she was more than welcome to stay with her until she got herself sorted, to which Hecate had readily agreed. Ada would never forget the feel of her arms encircling her, as her body shook with sobs. She had merely held her close, her fingers running through her long dark hair whispering words of reassurance that everything would be alright. It had taken all herself control not to lean in and kiss Hecate when she saw those deep brown eyes filled with sorrow give her a grateful smile for her generosity.

Later that evening when Ada had shown her the spare bedroom, she felt her heart stop as Hecate pressed a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth, whispering a small goodnight leaving Ada standing in the Hallway reach up to trace the skin Hecate’s lips had touched wondering If it actually had happened. She put the incident to the back of her mind. Hecate was just thanking her for being there for her, nothing more, but it made Ada fall that bit more in love with her. A few days had passed and Ada was getting used to having Hecate in her house on a daily basis, however, it all came crashing down when Agatha turned up on her doorstep, filled with anger wishing to see Hecate. Ada had refused her entry, but Hecate’s gentle hand on her shoulder, caused her to move to one side, and let Agatha enter.

Ada had sat on the couch and listened to Agatha plead for Hecate to take her back, praying that she wouldn’t give in. To her surprise, Hecate had stood her ground, and informed Agatha she didn’t want to hear it. She would attend her mother’s party with Agatha to keep up appearances, but after that, she needed time. Ada saw Agatha’s eyes flash in anger, ready to intervene should her sister try anything, but she merely smiled, and told Hecate she would see her at home later that evening, before leaving. It was the last Ada had heard from Hecate when she left her house later that evening, that was until her arrival at her mother’s party tonight.

"Where are we going, Ada?"

She looked towards her briefly noticing her eyes narrowed in suspicion, wondering what she was up too.

"I'm taking you home with me; I'm not leaving you alone. Not after what happened tonight."

She focused her attention back on the road, waiting for her protests that she knew would follow.

"I’ll be fine Ada, it’s not the first time your sister has carried out such an act against our marriage.” She turned to look out the car window, not wanting Ada to see the pain in her eyes at the thought. It seemed fate was against her, maybe she was destined to be unhappy.

"I'm well aware of that Hecate, but I'm also aware that you have just lost your wife. You can try and deny that it isn't affecting you, when it clearly it is."

She whipped her head back round to face her, her once soft brown eyes, had now turned icy in frustration and anger.

"Of course it’s affecting me, Ada. I’m surprised you aren’t gloating at my expense knowing you were right, and I was a fool for taking her back time after time. I've never been so humiliated in my life when your mother’s guests caught Agatha kissing another woman in her study!"

"Hecate, was I gloating when I was trying to offer you some comfort? No. I didn't because I respect you, and would never judge you! I care about you, Hecate, and I can only apologise for my sister’s actions in hurting you the way she has done. I care for you more than you’ll ever know and I’ll always be here for you. You won’t have to face this alone. I promise.”

Hecate sat there speechless, not knowing what to say. She heard the hurt in Ada’s voice as her hands tightened around the wheel, knuckles turning white. The guilt was starting to overwhelm her; she shouldn't have let her emotions get the better of her. When all Ada had ever done was be there for her and offer her comfort.

"I'm sorry Ada, I didn't mean to snap. I can't thank you enough for being there for me. I guess in a way I'm more embarrassed that your mother and majority of the town now know about Agatha’s infidelity while thinking I’m a fool for not leaving her." She looked down at her hands and started to twist the silver ring on her ring finger, only to have one of Ada’s hands covering hers causing her to stop. Hecate looked back towards Ada, her face had softened and she felt her fingers entwine with hers.

"Who cares what they think, Hecate? It’s Agatha who was in the wrong, you were innocent in all of this. Agatha didn’t deserve someone like you.”

She let out a grunt, "A weak and gullible fool?”

Looking over at her, Ada had heard enough. Pulling the car over, she stopped at the side of the road.

“What are you doing?”

"I would rather not get us killed while I try to make you see sense." Ada told her killing the car engine.

"And what sense would that be?" She could feel herself start to become irritated.

“That you are not weak and gullible, Hecate so stop that line of thinking right now! You’re strong, beautiful and loyal. If Agatha couldn’t see that, it is her loss and she never deserved you.”

“I could see the pitiful looks your mother and the rest of the guests were giving me, Ada. They probably think that I’m a pushover for allowing Agatha to treat me the way she did. And I fell for her apologies every time, wondering if this time would be different. More fool for me.”

Ada was starting to lose her own patience at her melancholy attitude.

"The Hecate I know wouldn't care what anyone else thought! You did what you did in the hopes of saving your marriage.” Ada looked away from her and stared at the empty road in front of her. "Agatha didn’t know the meaning of the word love Hecate. I’m sorry, but she saw you as a prize that she had won. You deserve someone who will love you and treat you with respect. And I hope you find that someone.” Ada told her truthfully with a sad smile.

Hecate felt her give her hand a small squeeze; the simple act caused her heart to beat faster in her chest. While she had been married to Agatha, she couldn’t help but feel the undeniable attraction she had felt towards, Ada. Ada who was so different from her sister; sweet, kind, and gentle who treated everyone with respect. After her marriage to Agatha she couldn’t help but feel that she had made a terrible mistake and chosen the wrong Cackle sister to marry. She wondered how the past three years of her life would have turned out if she had married Ada instead. She would have undeniably been happier, and she wouldn’t have to worry about Ada ever breaking her heart. Ada was just as loyal as her even more so, if she could turn back the clock and change her marriage to Agatha, she would have done it in a heartbeat. But the truth of reality was that she was stuck in a one-sided marriage until the divorce papers could be filed.

"You loved her, didn't you? Despite everything she has put you through?"

She closed her eyes, trying to prevent the tears she could feel building in her eyes from falling.

"I did. Well, I thought I did. I thought perhaps that this time it would work out for us Ada." Her voice caught in her throat.

Ada reached up her free hand and wiped the tear she saw fall from the corner of her eye.

"I’ll be by your side and help you through this, Hecate.  You have my word."

Hecate opened her eyes, and Ada felt her heart clench at the sadness and heartbreak she saw in her brown eyes when they found hers.

"I know you will." She gave her a watery smile.

"Let's go, the quicker we get back the quicker you can get a decent night's rest."

Ada kept a hold of her hand, as she re-started the car and continued their way to her flat. Ten minutes later, Ada parked her Fiat 500 and regretfully let go of Hecate’s hand as she made her way out from the car.

Opening the door for Hecate, she helped her out, and then once making sure her car was locked, she placed her hand on the base of her back as the two of them made their way towards the front entrance. Hecate looked up at the pottered building. She suddenly felt herself become nervous having no idea why. She had been here countless times in the past, and she had never felt such emotions. Perhaps it was because she now realised how much Ada had meant to her. Hecate allowed Ada to lead her into the lobby and towards the lift.

When the doors opened, she watched as Ada pushed the button for the fifth floor. Hecate was never keen on lifts, even though it was of moderate size, she still felt closed in. It was only when she could faintly smell the sweet scent of Jasmine and lemon that Hecate realised how close they were. The lift finally came to a stop and she let out a sigh of relief when they were in the corridor. She stood back watching as Ada opened her apartment door, motioning for her to enter.

Taking tentative steps forward, she stood in the main hall, unsure if she should go any further, not wishing to impose on Ada’s generous hospitality. She heard the door close and lock as Ada was once again standing next to her.

"Make yourself at home." She reassured her seeing the hesitancy on Hecate’s face. .

"I don’t want to impose.”

Ada waved her hand, “you’re not imposing Hecate. I wouldn’t have invited you here, if you were.”

Hecate nodded as the two of them made their way towards the living room. Upon entering she waited until Ada switched on the lamp illuminating the room in a soft glow. She took in the familiar white and gold wallpaper and the cream sofa that Ada had held her on countless times as Ada comforted her. But what stood out the most whenever she visited was the ornate Empire desk, and leather seat next to the window. She walked over and picked up the photo frame that she saw situated there.

It was the first time she noticed the photo, recgonsing it as one from her wedding day. She stood in the photo, dressed in her elegant white dress, her long dark hair curled, flowing freely down her back, with Ada standing next to her looking radiant in her own peach style ball gown. The two of them were smiling widely, noticing the happiness and warmth in their eyes, that had been absent from her own photos that contained her and Agatha. If anyone saw the photo she was holding in her hands, they would have certainly assumed that Ada was her wife and vice versa. It was a life of what could have been, and it was one she suddenly found appealing.

She felt Ada’s presence next to her and turned to look at her, noting the sad smile as she stared at the photo in her hands.

"It’s one of my favourite photos. You really were a beautiful bride, Hecate. I’m glad to have been at your side.”

"Thank you for being there, Ada." Hecate handed the photo over to her.

"Your welcome. Though my mother had her doubts about Agatha being a suitable match for you, and it seems she had been right. I only wish I could have warned you sooner, I just never expected Agatha’s cheating ways to follow her into marriage. I thought she would settle. She told me how much she loved you, and would never hurt you, but I should have known she was lying. Especially when she found out I…” Ada caught herself from saying anymore, and placed the photo back on the desk.

“Especially when she found out what, Ada?” Hecate placed a hand on her arm for comfort.

"If I tell you, I fear you will hate me, Hecate. I couldn’t bear it if I lost your friendship. You mean too much to me.”

“Then please, tell me. Whatever it is, it won’t change anything.”

Ada looked up at Hecate, taking a deep breath telling herself she could do this. “Do you really want to know?”

Hecate nodded, seeing the uncertainty and nervousness in Ada’s blue eyes.

“When I first met you in the village with Agatha, I fell for you right then and there. You were one of the most beautiful women I had laid eyes on. But compared to someone like my sister you wouldn’t have given me the time of day. So, I kept quiet about my feelings, while watching you and Agatha grow closer, content with having your friendship. A selfish part of me wanted to tell you about Agatha’s history with women, but I could see how happy you seemed to be, and I didn’t want to come between you both. However, one night Agatha found out about my feelings for you, and it didn’t end well. Next day was when she came to me and told me she had proposed to you, and you said yes. I knew then any hope I had with you was well and truly gone.”

“So, it was a one-sided marriage?” Hecate muttered, “I should have known something was amiss when Agatha asked me five times that day to be her wife. But now I see it was just to parade me around on her arm to make you jealous.”

“I’m sorry Hecate. I truly am.” 

Hecate, felt Ada’s gentle and warm hand caress the side of her face, causing her pulse to quicken.

"Agatha didn’t deserve you, Hecate, but you mean more to me than you know." She said softly tracing her bottom lip with her thumb.

It had to be a dream. Ada couldn't mean what she was thinking, the idea was absurd. Their faces were inches apart and Hecate felt all train of thought leave her as Ada leaned up and she felt warm lips on hers in a lingering kiss. She tensed at the unexpected move; the kiss was light as if Ada was testing her. Ada’s hand left her face feeling her arms wrap around her waist, pulling her in closer to her. Feeling Ada’s tongue trace her bottom lip, Hecate felt a shiver of pleasure go through her. She got lost in the sensation, her body relaxing under Ada’s touch. Letting her eyes close, she felt herself responding.

Hecate knew she should end it, but hard as it was to admit, she found both the embrace and kiss comforting. She couldn't stop the moan escaping as Ada’s tongue explored her mouth. Her hand found the back of Ada’s head, holding her in place. She couldn't remember the last time she felt such passion. At first Agatha’s kisses had been passionate, but after their marriage they had grown so cold and distant. Their lovemaking always seemed rushed with no spark. While Hecate loved Agatha on some level, she now came to realise that she wasn't in love with her. It was a love based on convenience rather than that of lovers.

Her thoughts of Agatha made her realise what she was doing. She opened her eyes and pulled away from Ada breathing heavily as she tried to get air back into her lungs. She hadn’t even received or signed the divorce papers, and her she was kissing her sister-in-law.

Ada looked at Hecate seeing the turmoil written over her face at having realised what she had done.

"Hecate." Ada said softly, taking a step towards her, only to stop when she took a step back trying to put as much distance between them as she could.

"This shouldn't have happened Ada. I'm still married to your sister and here I am making out with my sister-in-law. What does that say about me? I’m no better than Agatha.” Hecate wrapped her arms around herself, as if to protect herself from Ada’s advances.

"It says nothing Hecate. You may be my sister-in-law, but over the past three years I've come to realise you mean more to me than that. I’ve loved you for quite some time. And as for being no better than Agatha, I never want to hear you say something so ridiculous again. It was my fault, I was the one who initiated the kiss, Hecate. I apologise if I overstepped my boundaries and will understand if you don’t feel the same.”

Hecate’s eyes softened, “While I was taken aback the kiss, Ada. I’m ashamed to admit I enjoyed it. I’ve had feelings for you too, for quite some time, especially after all that you’ve done for me after finding out about Agatha’s rendezvous. It made me realise, that I made a mistake in marrying Agatha, and my heart belonged to you.”

Ada’s eyes lit up in hope that there may be a chance for them only for it to disappear with Hecate’s next words.

“However, as much as my heart wants us to be together. We can’t.”

“I understand.” Ada whispered in sadness.

Hecate reached out and grabbed Ada’s hand, “No let me finish, Ada. What I was going to say, is that while I want us to be together, we can’t not while I’m still married to Agatha. After she signs the divorce papers, then perhaps we could pursue a relationship between us, but until then we need to remain friends. I hope you understand.”

Ada smiled, “I do, Hecate. It’s one of the reasons why I fell in love with you. When you entered that room earlier, you took my breath away. You looked radiant; I had never seen you that relaxed or happy. Part of me was envious that it wasn't me who could make you feel like that. It hit me then that I knew I had lost the only woman I loved, but then you were never mine to begin with. I had to let you go- as much as my heart didn't want to."

“Ada, it was you who made me relaxed and happy this evening. No one else. If you hadn’t been there, I would have left long before Agatha’s latest pursuit. In fact, I wish I had to save myself the embarrassment.” Hecate muttered bitterly. “There is one thing I have to ask though, why would you wait for me, when you could choose from any one of your admirers?"

“Because there is only one woman I want to spend my life with and she's standing right in front of me."

Hecate felt a lump in the back of her throat at Ada’s declaration. Shy, and kind Ada who didn’t want to come between her and Agatha, yet here she was telling her everything she felt. She knew deep down she had felt an attraction to Ada ever since their first meeting that only developed more, over the time they spent together, but she pushed it aside. Then she began her relationship with Agatha, and hadn't thought about her feelings for Ada, until Agatha’s betrayal. The kiss they just shared had re-awakened every thought and feeling she had buried.

Starting a relationship with her sister-in-law was something she had never considered. She was caught between following her heart and what her head was telling her. There was also the fear of being hurt again, or that Ada would leave her after a few weeks or months, realising she had made a mistake. She knew it was unlikely, given Ada’s personality and everything she had just told her. Yet, the fear was still there.

"I think, we should take this one day at a time. As much as I want to give in to what my heart desires, I won’t become like Agatha. Once the divorce has been finalized, then we can move past friendship into something more. But until then, I think we should remain friends.”

"I wouldn't expect anything less Hecate. I'll be happy with your friendship, even if you decide you don't want to be in a physical relationship." She told her sincerely.

Hecate nodded, "Just promise me- if we do start a relationship you won't change your mind about us. I won't say don't hurt me because that's inevitable. At some point in our relationship as lovers or as friends, there will be hurt involved, it comes with the package. But any arguments or issues we have we discuss them, and work it out together. I don’t think I could go through such heartache again after Agatha’s actions."

"You won’t have to. I'm afraid you're stuck with me." Ada joked softly.

She felt relief at hearing the truthfulness behind her statement; maybe it won't be as bad as she originally thought. Hecate raised a hand to her mouth to stifle the yawn that wanted to break free.

Ada looked at her fondly, "Come on, let's get you to bed."

Ada saw her raise an eyebrow, and shook her head in amusement, "I meant the spare bedroom."

Hecate smiled softly, and followed after her and entered the room on the right-hand side of the hallway. The same room that had been a home to her in the past whenever she needed to escape her life with Agatha. Once Ada had switched on the main light, she looked around the room, noting the same the double bed in the centre, a few paintings on the wall, a wardrobe and chest of drawers. There was also a bedside cabinet, and a lamp placed on top.

"Some of your clothes are still in the drawer. I’ll go and bring you some fresh towels. I won’t be a moment.”

Hecate watched her go, and moved over to the bed and switched on the lamp on the bedside table. Removing her jacket, she placed it on the bed, feeling goosebumps appear on her arms as the cool air hit her skin.

Ada returned a few moments later with two pink fluffy towels. She watched her from the doorway, taking in her appearance once again in that dress, imprinting the image into her mind. Switching off the main light, Hecate turned and gave her a smile.

"These are the best I can do, I'm afraid. I hope you don’t mind pink.”

Hecate gave her first true laugh, and shook her head fondly. “Only you would have pink towels, Ada. I will never understand your obsession over that particular colour.”

“Just like I will never understand your obsession over the colour black.” Ada joked causing Hecate to laugh which was like music to her ears.

“Firstly black is a shade, and is practical. Secondly, it goes with anything.”

“And both colours complement each other. A perfect match wouldn’t you say?” Ada winked placing the towels on the chest of drawers. “I'll drop you off at your apartment tomorrow and you can pick up some things to bring here.”

“Ada.”

Ada turned and held up her hand, “I’m not arguing over this Hecate. I meant what I said, you’re welcome to stay here. I would be happy for the company.”

"I can't thank you enough for everything you’ve done for me, Ada; you didn't need to go to all this trouble."

"I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn’t, would I?” Ada told her, causing Hecate to chuckle.

"No, I suppose not."

"I'll leave you to get changed. You know my room is just across the hall should you need me."

Hecate watched her go, before making her decision. "Ada-"

Ada stopped and turned to look back at her.

"Could you- could you perhaps stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone."

"Of course.” Ada said, “just let me get changed and I'll be back." she reassured her.

Hecate gave a nod, watching as he left her line of vision. Stepping out of her heels, she kicked them to the side, and reached for the zip at the side of her dress. Once undone, she removed the straps from her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Opening the top drawer, she pulled out the first thing she could find, which happened to be a black silk chemise and slipped it over her head. Picking up her jacket from the bed, she placed it on the floor next to her dress and shoes before getting under the covers just as Ada walked in. She was out of her black cocktail dress, and was now in a blush coloured chemise similar to her own. Hecate shimmied over so the smaller woman could get in with her.

Ada couldn’t deny that sharing a bed with Hecate was something she had always envisioned. Climbing in next to her, Ada felt her lay down on the pillows, turning on her side. She switched off the lamp, and did the same, keeping her distance not wanting to make Hecate feel uncomfortable.

Hecate lay on her side away from her, it felt strange sharing a bed with her wife’s sister, but not uncomfortable. She knew Ada was keeping her distance from her, if the draft she felt going down her back was anything to go by.

"You can come in closer Ada, I don't bite."

Ada turned onto her side, so she was facing her back and moved closer towards her, as Hecate moved back into her. Placing her arm around Hecate’s body, she felt Hecate link her fingers with hers, locking their embrace. She could still smell faint traces of her perfume, at how close they were.

"Ada.”

“Yes, Hecate?”

“Promise me whatever happens I won’t lose you."

Ada tightened her hold around her, hearing the sadness in her voice.

"I promise."

She gave a faint smile and let her eyes close, "Goodnight Ada."

She listened to Hecate’s breathing even out signalling she was asleep and gave a fond smile.

"Goodnight, Hecate." She whispered, her own eyes closing while keeping Hecate in her embrace.

Ada had no idea what the future would bring for the both of them in the coming months or years, but she did know she was lucky to have Hecate in her life one way or another and she would treasure every moment she had with her, until the very end. That she could promise.   

 


	2. There Were Those Empty Threats And Hollow Lies

* * *

The following morning Ada woke to the feel of a warm body in her arms, causing her to open her eyes, to see Hecate still fast asleep next to her. It hadn’t been a dream. Hecate’s gentle breaths and warm skin was proof of that statement. Ada reached out and tenderly brushed her fingers through Hecate’s hair, enjoying the feel of the silky strands beneath her fingertips.

She smiled when Hecate gave a small moan, and moved closer into Ada’s body, her arm coming to rest across her stomach. Her moment of bliss was ruined when Hecate’s phone began to ring, causing Hecate to stir in her arms. Ada inwardly cursed whoever decided to call ending the small sense of peace she had felt.

“Your phone is ringing, darling.”

“What?” Hecate mumbled opening her tired eyes, finally hearing the insufferable ringtone. “It’s probably Agatha.”

At hearing her sister’s name, Ada tensed allowing Hecate to leave her embrace, watching as she picked up her phone and answered the call. Ada watched as Hecate’s face went from confusion to worry and finally to shock as she asked the person on the other end if they were sure. Ada sat up wondering what had happened.

“Of course, I’ll be there. Thank you.” Hecate whispered ending the call in a daze.

It was then Ada saw the tears gathering in her eyes, as brown eyes found her own. “It was the police. They received a call of a car accident this morning at 0100 hours with one casualty involved. The driver’s license they found was Agatha’s.”

Ada shook her head, “no, there must be a mistake Hecate.” She whispered feeling own tears prick the corner of her eyes.

“They tried calling you, and your mother but there was no answer. They want… they need someone to identify the body.” Hecate whispered feeling the lump in the back of her throat willing herself not to cry.

Ada got out of the bed and ran over to Hecate pulling her into her arms, as both women fell to their knees holding each other tightly. “I should never have left her, Ada. Perhaps if I stayed this could have been avoided and she would still be alive.”

“Or you could be dead along with her.” Ada mumbled against her neck. “I can’t bear the thought of it.” She tightened her hold on the other woman afraid she too would disappear.

Hecate nodded against her neck, “I know.” She pulled back from their embrace, “but I could have done something.”

Ada reached up and held Hecate’s face in her hands, “what could you have possibly done, Hecate? None of this was your fault. Agatha was an adult and was responsible for her own actions.” She wiped the tears from Hecate’s face with her thumbs. “Do they know what happened?”

“She was at a junction. They think she fell asleep at the wheel and the car lost control. A lorry was coming in the opposite direction and didn’t see her until it was too late.” Hecate whispered taking some comfort that Agatha hadn’t been aware of was happening.

Ada stood up and closed her eyes inwardly cursing Agatha for being so foolish. She had seen how much alcohol her sister had consumed at her mother’s party, but she at least thought she would still have some sense and not be so reckless. But then again, Agatha had always been reckless, thinking she was invincible. Now, she had paid the price with her life. She didn’t know how she was going to break the news to her mother, if the police hadn’t already managed to contact her.

“Ada, we need to go and identify the body.” Hecate whispered from where she remained frozen on the floor still trying to process the news.

Ada opened her eyes, and turned to look down at Hecate. “If you want to remain here, I’ll completely understand, Hecate.”

“No, I need to do this Ada.” Hecate said moving to stand to her feet, giving Ada a grateful smile, allowing the other woman to help her.

“Then we had best get ready. I’ll need to contact mother. How do I tell her, Hecate? How do I tell her that her eldest daughter is dead?”

Hecate shook her head, loss for words. The news had been devastating for her to hear, she could only imagine how the news would hit Alma.  

“We don’t know it is, Agatha though Ada. The license they found, could have been stolen… perhaps we should wait until after we identify the body before contacting your mother.” Hecate suggested clinging to some hope, that all of this was a misunderstanding. While she no longer loved Agatha, she never wanted to see her dead.

Ada nodded, “alright, we’ll do it your way, Hecate. Let me just go and get changed then we can leave.”

Hecate nodded and watched Ada leave, before quickly getting dressed herself, not caring about her appearance settling on for a pair of old black jeans and t-shirt and throwing her hair up into a messy bun. She must look a frightful state, but she didn’t care. Agatha was no longer here to tell her what to do or how she should dress. It was then in that moment that she realised that she was finally free. Free from Agatha’s hold on her, and she didn’t know whether to feel relieved, or guilty for thinking such a thought when she had only found out that her wife had died.

It was ten minutes later when Ada re-entered the room not looking much better herself, as Hecate saw the old pink jumper and black trousers that she opted to wear.

“Are you ready, Hecate?”

“I don’t think I’ll ever be ready.” Hecate whispered as she walked past Ada not waiting to see if the other woman was following her.

They rode the lift down to the main entrance in silence, the atmosphere almost suffocating as Hecate willed the lift to go faster. When the doors finally opened, she felt the cold morning chill go through her clothes, and seep into her bones causing her to shiver. Walking briskly to Ada’s car. She heard the door unlock and quickly got inside, slamming the door behind her while waiting patiently for Ada.

She began to twist her hands nervously in her lap, dimly aware of Ada entering the car and starting the engine, before they were pulling out of the parking space and began the long and painful journey to the morgue. It was a long road, stretching for miles, and it seemed like it would never end. It didn’t help that the roads were almost completely empty with a car or two passing them now and again. She could imagine Agatha in her intoxicated state driving home believing that she would be fine due to the late hour with no traffic on the road. She just hoped it was quick and Agatha didn’t realise what was happening and didn’t suffer. It had been the thought that continued to play on her mind ever since she received the phone call about her wife’s demise.

Hecate didn’t know how long had passed, when she found that they had arrived at their destination. Looking up at the modern brick building, she felt a sense of foreboding in the pit of her stomach. Taking a few deep breaths, Hecate got out of the car, and walked around to Ada as the two of them made their way towards the entrance.

Upon entering the building, Hecate looked around at the small office area as she let Ada do the talking. After a few moments, they were led to an elevator that took them down to the basement. As the doors opened, the corridor in front of them filled Hecate with dread. She felt like a prisoner on death row as they walked towards the electric double doors.

Hecate felt a shiver go through her at the drop-in temperature. The overwhelming smell of death and antiseptic overtook her senses. They were led into a room that contained vast metal vaults. Stopping on drawer _‘3’_ the coroner pulled the metal tray out, she closed her eyes not wanting to see that familiar face behind the white sheet.

“Hecate?”

“I’m fine, Ada. Just, give me a moment.”

Counting to three, she opened her eyes to see Agatha lying on the metal slab in front of her; unmoving. Taking a few steps forward, she could feel more tears fill her eyes as she looked down at the woman she had been married to for three years. With a shaky hand, she reached out and ran her fingers through the short strands of hair, looking for any hint of her eyes opening.

“It was quick. She wouldn’t have suffered.” The coroner informed them both. 

Suffered or not, it didn’t lessen the ache Ada and Hecate were now feeling knowing Agatha was gone. Ada looked over at the coroner, her eyes narrowing having seen her somewhere before, it was a few seconds when she realised the woman across from her was one of Agatha’s escapades during her engagement to Hecate. She saw the woman duck her head, no doubt trying to hide her embarrassment. It was only when she heard Hecate’s voice that she came out of her thoughts.  

“Can you give us a few moments?” Hecate asked, trying hard not to let her voice break at the simple request.

“Of course. I’ll be outside.” The coroner told them and left the room, hearing the door close behind her.

No words were spoken between them, as Hecate stroked the side of her face with the back of her hand, trying not to flinch at the coldness of her skin.

“When I said it was over, I didn’t mean like this, Agatha.”   
  
There was no witty remark or smug grin from the woman in front of her. Her tears continued to flow. It wasn’t supposed to end like this. It was her choice to leave, Agatha and file for a divorce allowing her to lose the other woman, but the last thing she had expected was to lose her because she had been reckless.

“I hate you so much for the pain and hurt you put me through, but I would never have wished to see you dead.” She bit her lip to muffle her cries. “I hope wherever you are, Agatha you find some happiness and satisfaction; more than you found with me.”

She took one last look at Agatha; knowing this would be the last time she would get to see her. Leaning down she closed her eyes, and brushed a tender kiss to her cold forehead.

“Goodbye, Agatha,” she whispered softly.

Standing up, she brushed her tears away knowing that her marriage was well and truly over. She was a now a widow and she didn’t know how to take the news. She felt fingers touch her hand, which was soon replaced, with Ada’s hand in her own in silent comfort.

“Could I have a few moments alone, Hecate?”

Hecate gave a tearful smile, “of course.” She sniffed pulling her hand free of Ada’s and left the room. Ada watched her go with an air of sadness, then turned to look down at the body of her sister.

“Oh, Agatha. I wish it hadn’t come to this. You promised me you would treasure the love Hecate bestowed upon you, and you broke that promise. I watched as you broke her heart time and time again, because you had grown bored of her. You wanted her just because I was in love with her. I stood aside and did nothing, but when you hit her, and your actions at mother’s party those were the last straw.” Ada stroked her sister’s hair. “I couldn’t let you hurt her or countless other women anymore. I wanted to kill you, so many times, but I couldn’t go through with it, but it seems you managed to do that all on your own. Even if I did lace your drink with mother’s sleeping pills, you were too engrossed in your latest escapade to notice.” Ada whispered. “You were my sister, but you’re my sister no more. Goodbye, sister.”

Ada stepped back and left the room without a backwards glance. When she stepped out into the corridor she saw Hecate sitting in one of the white plastic chairs her head held in her hands.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” The coroner said softly.

“Thank you,” replied Ada absentmindedly. “How long until her body can be released? We’ll need to make a start on funeral preparations.”

“I still need to carry out the autopsy to determine actual cause of death, but as soon as I have the results I will contact you with a further update on the release of her body.”

Ada nodded and walked over to Hecate, kneeling down in front of her. “Hecate.” Ada called softly, seeing the other woman’s eyes meet her own. “Let’s go home. There’s nothing more we can do here.”

“I just wish… I wish things could have turned out differently.”

“I know.” Ada consoled, “but we can’t change the past, no matter how much we want to. All we can do is move forward.”

Hecate sniffed, knowing Ada was right. “How are we going to tell your mother?”

“Leave it with me. I will inform her, but first I’m taking you home to rest. You’ve been through enough.” Ada gently told her seeing Hecate’s puffy tear stained eyes look into her own as she shook her head.

“You shouldn’t have to do it alone, Ada. Let me come with you.” Hecate pleaded.

“I’ll be fine, Hecate. I’ll speak to mother and break the news to her.”

“Please Ada, I don’t want to be alone.”

Ada’s heart broke at hearing the desperation in the other woman’s voice. “Are you sure that’s what you want?”

“Yes, when your near, the pain of losing her, doesn’t hurt as much. I can’t fully explain it.” Hecate whispered. “You must think I’m being stupid.”

“I could never think that about you. Your feelings are valid, even if you can’t fully explain them. We’ll get through this together, Hecate you have my word.” 

Hecate nodded, “I hope we will, Ada. I truly do.”

“We will.” Ada said standing up with Hecate following suit then reached out taking Ada’s hand in her own as they walked down the corridor leaving the coroner’s office and not once looking back.

The car journey to Alma’s was made in silence, as each woman got lost in their own thoughts. Hecate replaying her final moments with Agatha over and over again in her mind, while Ada thought of a way to tell her mother about her sister’s death. Her mother hadn’t been too thrilled by her sister’s actions and was furious that she had not only humiliated Hecate but also their family name. Before she had left to take Hecate home, she had heard Agatha and Alma in a heated argument in the study, with Alma calling her a disgrace and that she was no daughter of hers. Ada had winced at that comment, but she couldn’t find it in her heart to feel an ounce of sympathy for Agatha. She had brought it on herself. She was just worried that her mother wouldn’t be able to handle the news knowing that those were the last words Alma had said to her. It seemed that even in death, Agatha still caused all those who knew her pain.   
  
It was fifteen minutes later, when Ada pulled into her mother’s driveway and turned off the engine. She looked over at Hecate seeing the other woman had fallen asleep, her head resting against the window at an uncomfortable angle.

“Hecate, we’re here.”

Hecate stirred and looked out at the house in front of her, as a wave of memories came back to her. Ada knew this had been a bad idea.

“You don’t have to come in, Hecate. I won’t be long.”

“No, I can do this. If I don’t do it know I will never be able to.” Hecate said unclicking her seatbelt, and got out of the car.

Ada sighed undoing her own seatbelt and followed Hecate towards the front door. Taking a deep breath, Ada rang the bell, then opened the door stepping inside. The sound of hurried footsteps caused Ada and Hecate to stand in the doorway as Alma came into view.

“Ada, Hecate I wasn’t expecting you. Have you heard from your sister? I’ve been trying to call her.”

Ada and Hecate shared a look unsure how to proceed.

“Oh, something has happened, hasn’t it?” Alma said in panic, “I can see it on your faces. You’ve both been crying.”

“Perhaps we should go and sit down mother.” Ada said softly walking towards her mother and guided her to living room, while Hecate closed the front door.

Alma took a seat in her red armchair, looking up at Ada waiting for her to tell her what had happened.

“There’s no easy way for me to tell you this mother. I can hardly believe it myself.” Ada started looking over at Hecate who was standing in the doorway, her eyes downcast.

“Ada just tell me.” Alma pleaded.

Ada took a deep breath, “Hecate received a call this morning from the police. Agatha was in a car accident. They suspect she fell asleep at the wheel. Her car was hit by a lorry; the driver never saw her it until it was too late.”

Alma sat shaking her head in disbelief, “no! there has to be a mistake, Ada.”

“I’m sorry mother, but Hecate and I identified the body. It was Agatha. She’s gone.” Ada whispered in sadness seeing her mother’s world crumble around her, as she let out a heartbreaking sob that caused even her own tears to fall.

Sitting on the arm of the chair, she pulled her mother into her arms offering her what comfort she could hoping it would ease her suffering. Ada looked over to the doorway noticing Hecate had gone. She was overcome with panic, when she heard the sound of cupboard doors opening and closing in the kitchen. Ada breathed a sigh of relief.

“She died thinking I hated her, Ada. My own daughter.” Alma wailed against Ada’s chest.

Ada didn’t know what to say, what could she say? “I’m sure she knew you still loved her mother. Agatha was never one to take your words to heart.”

“She had drunk so much that night, Ada. I should have made her stay rather than let her leave in the state she was in. If I had, then she would still be alive.”

“Please stop tormenting yourself, Alma.” Hecate said softly arriving back in the room, now carrying a tray that held three mugs of steaming tea. “You’re not the only one at blame. We all said things to Agatha that night that we regret.”

Alma sniffed, and looked over at her daughter-in-law seeing that Agatha’s death had taken a toll on her. She had never seen Hecate look so disheveled, and without make-up. Agatha had put her through so much, yet she still fought to save her marriage despite everything her daughter had done to her. She could see that Hecate blamed herself as much as she was doing, but if anything, Hecate was the innocent one in all of this mess.

“I’m sorry for the pain Agatha put you through, Hecate.” Alma said with regret as she picked up the mug of tea that was closest to her, cradling the warm ceramic in her hands.

“It’s not your fault.” Hecate replied tearfully. “I should have realised sooner that she didn’t love me. I was just some prize that she waltzed around with on her arm. 

“I’m sure that isn’t true, Hecate.”

“I’m afraid it is mother.” Ada said looking over at Hecate. “When you caught Agatha with that woman the other night, it wasn’t the first time she has been caught.”

Alma looked up at Ada through watery eyes in confusion, “what do you mean?”

“Ada, please, she doesn’t have to know, at least not now.”

“No, tell me.” Alma demanded softly.

Ada cast an apologetic glance towards Hecate, hoping the other woman would be able to forgive her for what she was about to disclose.

“Agatha has been cheating on Hecate for some time mother. Until one night, Hecate caught Agatha in their own bed with another woman.” Ada said leaving out the part where Agatha had struck Hecate in a fit of rage. “I offered Hecate a place to stay, but then Agatha turned up a few days later begging Hecate to take her back and for her to go home.”

“And did you?” Alma asked Hecate seeing the other woman shake her head.

“No, not directly. I knew our marriage was over, but we kept up the façade of a happily married couple because I didn’t want to ruin your birthday. Earlier that day I asked Agatha for a divorce. It gave me no great pleasure Alma, but my heart couldn’t take any more. I had to get out.”

Alma took a drink of her tea, mulling over Hecate’s words. She had no idea Hecate had been so unhappy in her marriage. If it was her, she would have left long before now if her partner had cheated on her multiple times. Then again Hecate was always too loyal for her own good.

“I understand, Hecate. No one can blame you for that, I just wish you had come to me. I could have helped.”

Hecate looked down suddenly finding the mug she held in her hands fascinating. “I didn’t want to bother you with my problems, Alma. Besides, Ada was there for me when I needed her, I can’t thank her enough for everything she has done.”

Alma looked between Hecate and Ada seeing the adoration in Ada’s eyes as she looked down at the other woman. It was the same look she had seen countless times over the past three years. It was a look mixed with sadness, longing and love. It made her wonder if Hecate knew about the feelings Ada seemed to possess for her.

“I’m glad she was there for you, Hecate. Truly I am. I’m also must apologise for my eldest daughter’s actions that have caused you so much distress and heartache. I just keep on wondering where it was I went wrong with Agatha.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t you mother. Agatha did have tendency of wanting to be center of attention and got easily jealous when people would blindside her.”

Hecate took a sip of her tea remembering all too well about Agatha’s jealous moments whenever she had said she was going out with some friends, or was visiting Ada. Even so much as accusing her of having an affair with her younger sister. She should have seen the signs then and there that their marriage wasn’t going to work.

“What are you saying Ada? That Agatha slept with all those women as a cry for help?”

Ada sighed, “If you like. Sleeping with all those women no doubt made her feel like she was important, and on top of the world, literally. Believe me I walked in on her enough times to know.” She shivered trying to dispel the images from her mind.

“Yes, thank you for that imagery, Ada. I would rather I didn’t know about my daughter’s exploits and I’m sure Hecate doesn’t need to hear them either.” Alma said placing her mug back on the tray her tea long since grown cold.

“You’re right now isn’t the time to discuss this.” Ada agreed berating herself for letting her mouth run away from her.

Alma didn’t acknowledge Ada’s words her thoughts lingering on how she was supposed to plan her own daughter’s funeral. There was so much that had to be done that she didn’t know where to start.

“When will they be releasing her body?” Alma asked to no one in particular.

“The coroner will contact me once the autopsy has been carried out, but until then we don’t know, mother.”

“I see.” Alma whispered. “I want to see her.”

“Mother…”

“I want to see my daughter one last time, Ada. I need to apologise for the things I said to her that night.”

Ada nodded reluctantly, “very well. I can take you…”

“No, I need to do this alone.” Alma said looking over at Hecate. “Besides, there is someone who needs you more. Look after her, she’s been through so much, she’s going to need you over the coming weeks.”

“What about you?”

“Don’t worry about me, Ada. I’ll be fine. I always am.” Alma replied softly. “I need to make a start on calling funeral directors to get everything organised. There’s so much that needs to be planned.”

“You won’t have to do it alone, Alma. I’m sure I speak for myself and Ada that we will help you anyway we can.”

“Thank you, Hecate. I appreciate it. If I need anything you and Ada will be my first point of call. Now, if you excuse me, I had best get ready.”

Ada and Hecate looked at each other unsure what to make of Alma’s behaviour. They knew grief impacted everyone differently, but it was unnerving to see her act so normal when earlier she had broken down in Ada’s arms.

“Are you sure you will be alright, mother?” Ada asked with an unsettling feeling the pit of her stomach.

“Of course.” Alma replied walking out of the room leaving no choice for Ada and Hecate to follow her as she led them to the front door.

“Promise you’ll call me.” Ada looked up at her mother over her glasses. “I mean it.” She insisted when she saw Alma about to protest.

“I promise, Ada.” She replied with a fake smile and pulled her daughter into a warm embrace. “Look after each other.” She whispered pulling back and looked over at Hecate.

“I’m sorry for what Agatha put you through, Hecate. But if any good has come from this, it’s I’m glad to have you as a daughter-in-law. You will always be welcome in this house.”

Hecate blinked away the tears in her eyes at the simple declaration, Alma’s words touching her more deeply than she thought possible. “Thank you, Alma.”  

With no more to say, Ada and Hecate left the house and got back in the car. Reversing out of the driveway Hecate kept her attention on Alma, until she faded from view.

“Do you think your mother will be okay, Ada?” Hecate asked her voice laced with worry.

“I hope so, Hecate. It will take her some time to process everything. My mother was never one to fully show her emotions in front of an audience.” Ada admitted keeping her attention on the road.

Hecate rested her elbow on the car door, allowing her head to rest against her hand as she stared out of the window. She hoped what Ada had told her about Alma was true, but she couldn’t help but worry about the older woman in her house alone. She was dreading going back to her own house that she had shared with Agatha, but she would have to do it at some point. Preferably sooner rather than later. She would have to find somewhere new, while she appreciated Ada allowing her to stay she didn’t want to impeach on the other woman’s generosity. Ada had already done so much for her over the years during her marriage to Agatha, that she didn’t want to take her kindness for granted.

“Hecate, are you still with me?”

Hecate jumped and turned to look at Ada. “Apologies Ada, I got lost in my thoughts.”

“You know you can tell me anything in confidence, Hecate.” Reminded Ada keeping her eyes on the road.

“I truly appreciate it, Ada. It’s just…” Hecate inwardly sighed wondering why she was suddenly finding it hard to find words. “I need you take me home.”

“What? Hecate…”

“Just to pick up some of my things, but I don’t think I can bear the thought of doing it alone.” Admitted Hecate hating how weak and pathetic she must look.

“You won’t have to, Hecate. I meant what I said I will help you any way I can, you only need to ask.”  

Hecate sighed with relief, “thank you, Ada.”

“You don’t have to thank me you would do the same for me if our positions were reversed.” Ada said turning at the left junction that would take them to her sister’s home.

When Ada finally pulled up outside, the single detached two-bedroom house, she switched off the engine and was ready to get out when Hecate’s hand on her arm stopped her.

“I need to do this on my own, Ada.” Hecate said with a nervous smile, hoping the woman who had become her rock over the past year would understand.

“If that’s what you want, Hecate. Then I’ll respect your wishes. Take as long as you need. I’ll be waiting here should you need me.” Reassured Ada placing her hand over Hecate’s own and squeezed it gently in silent support.

“Thank you. I won’t be long.” Hecate promised pulling her hand from under Ada’s and got out of the car and made her way towards the house.

Ada watched her go with trepidation hoping that she would be alright. Reaching up she turned the rear -view mirror slightly to the left, the mirror catching the reflection of a familiar figure in the backseat. With her heart racing she quickly looked around seeing there was no one there.

“It’s just your imagination.” She muttered under her breath, slowly turning back around, and stared at the house wishing Hecate would hurry so they could leave.

“What’s the matter dear sister? Aren’t you pleased to see me?”

Ada’s eyes widened in shock and disbelief, her eyes catching the rear-view mirror seeing her sister’s smug face staring back at her.

“You’re not real. You’re dead.”

Her sister raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, “am I? and whose fault is that?”

“You have no one to blame but yourself.” Ada remarked trying to slow down her beating heart that was ready to burst out of her chest.

“Perhaps, but you forget, that they will find traces of mother’s sleeping pills in the toxicology report?”

“Then people will think you were even more reckless by mixing sleeping pills with alcohol then going behind a wheel of a car.”

A sharp cold laugh was her only answer, “very good. I knew there was a devious person under all that kind and caring façade. And I see that you are looking after dear Hecate for both of us.”

“Well someone has to look after her, considering you constantly tossed her aside for another woman to add to your bedpost. Just tell me, why you did it? Why put Hecate through all that heartache?”

“Oh, I thought it was fairly obvious by now. I saw how much you wanted her, so I used it to my advantage. You were always given everything, so I decided to take the one person you wanted the most and keep her for myself.”

Ada’s earlier fear was now replaced with anger at her sister’s blunt words. “You didn’t deserve her. You put her through months of pain and heartache just to make me jealous?”

“In a matter of speaking.”

“Did you love her at all?” Ada needed to know that her sister cared for Hecate on some level.

Agatha’s smile disappeared, “At first it was a game, but I did grow to love her. However, I was always living in your shadow. I could see how Hecate would look at you as if you were the only person in the room whenever you were in attendance. I half expected her to be the one to cheat on me, but I had never met someone so loyal.”

“Yet, you still _cheated_ on her.”

Agatha rolled her eyes, “Yes, well married life loses its spark after a few months. So, I decided to get my enjoyment and satisfaction elsewhere.”

“Did you regret it? Even for a moment did you regret it?”

“Honestly, I could sit here and tell you I regretted every moment, but you wouldn’t believe me, so it’s pointless for me to answer your question. You’ll just have to keep on wondering, Ada.”

She was about to reply when she noticed that her sister had gone and she was once again alone. Closing her eyes, she wondered if she had just imagined the full conversation. None of it could have been plausible, but she had seen her dead sister with her own two eyes. Pushing the event to the back of her mind, she instead decided to focus on the here and now, but most importantly on Hecate.

~*~

Hecate entered the house she had shared with Agatha over the past year, trying not to dwell too long on looking at the various photos scattered around the room as she quickly made her way towards her bedroom. Upon entering she saw everything had been left the way she left it during her last and final argument with Agatha before her death. The bed covers were a tangled mess at the bottom of the bed, and Agatha’s clothes were still scattered over the floor. Heading over to the wardrobe, she pulled down a large weekend bag and began to pack every piece of clothing that she had so she wouldn’t need to return anytime soon. She went from room to room, picking the essentials she would need. It was only when she entered the living room that she saw the white envelope sitting on the table. Curiosity getting the better of her, she walked over to the table and picked up the letter seeing her name on the front.

The envelope felt light in her hands as she turned it over and opened it pulling out the card from within noticing the silver writing across the top that read _‘Happy Anniversary.’_ With shaking hands, she opened the card to see a few sheets of folded paper inside. She felt tears prick her eyes, as she removed the papers to read Agatha’s elegant scrawl.

_‘Hecate,_

_I know I have never been the most faithful to you, and for that I am truly sorry, but I do not regret my actions. You have probably already guessed that the reason of our marriage was to make my sister, jealous. I knew of her feelings for you, and wanted to make her feel second best for a change. However, over our time together, I did love you, but it wasn’t the same love you had for me. You will no doubt have noticed the papers enclosed in this card. Consider it your anniversary present, and one of the greatest gifts I could ever present to you._

_May you find the happiness you deserve, even if it is with my naïve sister._

_Agatha._

Closing the card, she unfolded the sheets of paper noticing Agatha’s signature at the bottom. She thought she would always have to fight Agatha to sign the divorce papers, but here there were fully signed waiting to be filed.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she packed the card and divorce papers in her bag and zipped it closed. Looking down at the ring on her hand, she removed it from her finger and placed it on the table. Taking a deep breath, she picked up her bag and left the house. It would need to be cleared out at some point but there was plenty of time. Letting the door close behind her she locked it and made her way to Ada’s waiting car never once looking back.

Hecate opened the car door and got in sitting her bag at her feet and slammed the door closed behind her causing Ada to jump.

“Sorry.” Hecate whispered seeing the trace of fear in Ada’s eyes before it disappeared. “Are you alright?”

Ada nodded, “I’m fine. I just got lost in my thoughts.” She semi-lied giving a small smile, “Did you get everything you needed?”

Hecate could tell that there was something troubling the other woman, but she decided to think on it more later. “Yes, and there is something I need to discuss with you once we get home.”

Ada felt her heart skip a beat at hearing Hecate call her house home. It was probably nothing more than a slip of the tongue but it gave her hope that Hecate would feel comfortable enough to stay indefinitely.

“Is it serious?” asked Ada turning on the engine, and began the drive back to her flat.

Hecate sighed, “In a matter of speaking. Let’s just say Agatha left me one last gift before her death.”

Ada frowned wondering what this gift was that Agatha had left. She tried to recall the conversation she had with her dead sister, to see if it she had disclosed what it was that she had left for Hecate but nothing was coming to mind. It also made her wonder if she should tell the other woman about what transpired in the car while she was gathering her personal belongings. She didn’t believe it herself that the conversation took place, and it was not something you could easily bring up in everyday conversation. No, it was best if she kept her spiritual encounter with her sister to herself. At least for the moment.

When they finally arrived back at Ada’s flat, Hecate placed her bag in her room, and went to meet Ada in the living room, seeing her nowhere in sight. Frowning slightly, she heard the sound of cupboards opening and closing coming from the kitchen. Of course, Ada would be making tea. Whenever she was stressed, Hecate noticed that she would make a pot of chamomile tea to help calm her, along with a biscuit or two. She shook her head fondly and headed in the direction of the kitchen.

“Ah there you are, you’re just in time. Tea is almost ready. Then you can tell me what this gift Agatha left for you.”

Hecate stepped into the kitchen wondering how to approach the subject. She could hardly believe it herself, it was too good to be true, yet the proof had been right in front of her. Biting her lip, she decided to come straight to the point.

“She signed the divorce papers, Ada.”

Ada froze in shock. “What? When?” she asked in disbelief as the tea lay completely forgotten.

“I’m not sure, I found them in an anniversary card that she left for me. I just have to file them, then I’m finally free.”

“That’s wonderful news, but how are you feeling about it?” Ada asked not wishing to get her hopes up at what it could mean for them. It was then she noticed that Hecate’s wedding ring was missing.

Hecate caught her looking, and traced the tan line where her ring was once placed. “I removed it. I didn’t see the point of wearing it now since Agatha is gone and our marriage is over. I never thought I would find myself as a widow in my mid-forties. But then we never really know what life has in store for us until it’s too late.”

Ada reached out and placed a comforting hand on Hecate’s arm. “We don’t, which is why it’s important to enjoy life while we can and spent it with those we truly care for.”

There it was, again. The same static that crackled in the air that always happened whenever she and Ada became in a foot of each other. She had never felt such a connection to Agatha. There had been no spark, no chemistry it was a relationship based on convenience she was ashamed to admit thinking at the time that Ada saw her nothing more than a friend. She couldn’t believe how blinded she had been and so wrong in her assumption.

She looked into Ada’s ocean blue eyes, filled with so much love and understanding that it left her breathless.

“You’re right and I think I… what I mean to say is…” Hecate fumbled trying to find the right words.

“Take your time, Hecate.”

“What I’m trying to say is, I meant every word I said to you last night. You’ve been a great source of comfort to me not only in these past few months but even more so during my marriage. I truly value our friendship, Ada, and I don’t want to ruin the trust and respect we have for each other, but I can’t deny my feelings any longer or what my heart has longed for since our first meeting. I was too blind to see it, but since the loss of Agatha, it opened my eyes and made me realise that life is too short. It’s time I listened to what my heart has been telling me for over the past year.”

“Which is?”

 Hecate took a deep breath knowing there was no going back after what she was about to admit.

“That the woman I truly love and the one I believe I’m meant to spend my life with is you. It’s always been you, Ada. I’ve came to realise that now.”

Ada smiled and reached out cupping Hecate’s cheek that was slowly turning red. “Are you sure that’s what you want?”

“Yes.” Hecate whispered, her heart beating loudly as if it were ready to explode as Ada leaned in, her lips touching her own.

Sparks flew in every direction and the world began to slowly disappear around them. All the worry and troubles Hecate had felt over the past four months were dissipating, as if they no longer mattered. As the kiss deepened a warmth began to spread through her body. She may have well been walking on air. It was magic, the way Ada’s lips connected with her own. Her mouth warm, and the caress of her lips softer than Hecate could have imagined. It was a small yet warm kiss. She never knew a kiss so innocent could be so intimate and electrifying. Their lips were moving in perfect sync. Hecate wrapped an arm around Ada’s waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss as it became more passionate. A smile grew on her when she heard Ada’s low moan. The kiss seemed to last for eternity but soon the need for air became too great and they finally pulled apart.

Hecate rested her forehead against Ada’s. Their eyes closed, and their breaths shaking trying to get air back into their lungs 

"Thank you," Hecate says in barely more than a whisper.

"For what?" Ada replied, opening her eyes and pulling back slightly from their embrace.  
  
"For being you." Her voice wavers, as her own eyes open while giving Ada a loving smile.

“You never have to thank me, Hecate. I promise I will never hurt you, or betray your trust you have my word. If I lost you, I would lose myself. You’re the half that makes me whole. For the first time, it feels like my life is finally complete,” declared Ada in happiness.

“I feel the same, Ada.”

“It shows, but I propose we keep what happened here between us, at least until after the funeral and the divorce is finalised. People can be cruel and I won’t have your name dragged through the mud, or have people assume you are anything like my late sister.”

Hecate inwardly sighed with relief, and nodded in agreement. “I think that may be for the best, I just wish we didn’t have to, as bad as that may sound.”

“I know, but we’ll take each day as it comes, Hecate. It will all work out in the end. You deserve to be happy after everything that’s happened.”

“So do you, and I intend to show you every day how special you are to me, Ada.”

“You already do, Hecate.”

The days that followed resulted in Ada’s house to be filed with cards of condolences for their loss. To Hecate they were false and meaningless messages of sympathy. She had to leave the room on various occasions whenever one of their friends decided to pay them a visit to ask how they were coping, before the conversation turned to them not so subtly enquiring about Agatha’s infidelity. It made her blood boil to think that they could use it as opportunity to nosey into her private affairs, even though Ada had correctly pointed out that they were no longer private thanks to Agatha’s little stunt at Alma’s party. She knew Ada was right, but it didn’t stop her anger towards Agatha for leaving her to deal with the mess she had created with her actions. 

She went to find Ada, only to see her speaking with someone on the phone. Staying in the doorway, she tried to make out their conversation wondering who it was she was speaking too. Her brows furrowed in confusion, when she heard Ada’s sweet voice suddenly turn cold and detached. She had only ever heard Ada use such a voice when speaking about or to Agatha.

The minutes ticked passed, when she saw Ada finally end the call and tossed the phone on the couch. Deciding to make her presence known, she entered the room, to see Ada turn, the anger on her face disappearing, as she gave Hecate a tender smile.

“Is everything alright, Hecate?”

“It’s fine, Ada. Though you don’t seem to be.”

“That was the coroner on the phone, they found traces of sleeping pills in Agatha’s post-mortem. They believe the mix of the pills and Alcohol caused her to fall asleep at the wheel. She wouldn’t have known what was happening, Hecate.”

Hecate took a seat on the couch trying to process what Ada had just told her. She couldn’t believe Agatha would do something so reckless. She had put not only herself at risk but others as well.

“That’s a comfort at least.” Hecate muttered. “but I can tell there is something more you aren’t telling me.”

Ada sighed, “I don’t know if you are aware of this, Hecate. But the coroner that carried out the post-mortem was also one of the women that Agatha slept with during your marriage. I was merely warning her if she disclosed any of what she had found to the media, or her past relationship with Agatha, then I would make sure she didn’t have a career.”

Hecate sighed, “Will this ever end, Ada? I’m sick with the gossip. It feels like its following me everywhere I go and don’t get me started on the pitying looks they give me when they think I’m not looking.”

Ada walked over and sat next to Hecate on the couch, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. “Ignore them. I know it seems like it will never end, but people will eventually get bored and move on. It may not be tomorrow or in a month but it will pass Hecate. The important people know the truth and that’s all that matters.”

Hecate felt Ada press a tender kiss to her temple, and snuggled in closer to her neck, knowing Ada was right. The gossip would eventually pass, she just hoped it would be sooner rather than later for the both of them.

 


	3. We Forgive and Forget

* * *

Six days after the news of Agatha’s death, Hecate now stood looking at herself in the mirror, smoothing down her black dress. She was dreading this day, and had been ever since she saw Agatha’s body in the morgue four days ago. Ada had been a great source of comfort to her, and she didn’t know how she would have managed to cope without her. Her so called friends condolences were rehearsed and meaningless. She didn’t want or need their pity.

Turning away from the mirror, she looked at the clock on the bedroom cabinet, and saw that it was going on 10:30 a.m. The funeral was scheduled for 11:00; she hoped the proceedings would be over as quickly as possible so she could begin to move on with her life. Looking back in the mirror, she took a deep breath and walked over to her bed. She has just finished putting on her coat when there was a knock at the door. Picking up her bag, she opened the bedroom door to reveal Ada dressed in her own black dress and hat.

“Are you ready, Hecate? The cars have arrived.”

“As I’ll ever be. Let’s get this over with.”

 Ada gave a nod as the two of them walked towards one of the black limousines that was waiting for them.

“Morning Hecate, Ada.” Alma greeted in sadness holding a white handkerchief in her hands.

 “Morning mother.’ Ada returned taking her seat next to Hecate feeling her hand slip into her own.

The journey to the cemetery was made in silence, as each of them got in their own thoughts. Hecate was dreading seeing the guests who would be there; if it were up to her she would have kept them away, but alas, she had agreed to a multitude of guests per Agatha’s wishes. She found it amusing that even in death Agatha still wanted to cause a stir.

She heard sniffling beside her, and turned to see Alma trying to wipe away the tears that were starting to fall. It would be a hard day for all of them not just her. She was not normally one for showing her emotions in front of anyone. The only person who had seen her at her weakest was Ada.

“I’m sorry I don’t know what came over me, we aren’t even there yet.” Alma fiddled with the tissue in her hand.

“No, we aren’t, but you’re allowed to be upset.”

 “It doesn’t seem real. All of this.”

 “No, it doesn’t.” Hecate agreed looking out the window. _’Yet here we are,’_ she thought bitterly.

 The car pulled into the City of London Cemetery and stopped outside the church. The area was already busy with family, and close friends making their way into the building.

Alma, Hecate and Ada got out the car, and followed everyone else into the church, the three of them taking their seats in the front row. Hecate still keeping a hold of Ada’s hand, looked at the oak coffin in front of her, as she thought of the woman inside.

Once everyone was seated, the service began. Hecate hadn’t taken her eyes of the coffin, not registering the world around her. She felt suffocated.

“Hecate.”

She snapped out of her thoughts at hearing Ada’s soft voice and turned to look at her with a look of confusion.

“You’ve been asked to say a few words.”

She looked towards the minister who was giving her a small smile of encouragement.

“You don’t have to, if you don’t feel up to it, Hecate. I can go if you prefer.”

“No, it’s perfectly alright, Ada. I can do this.”

Standing up, she ascended the steps, and then walked over to the podium. Looking around at the guests that had gathered, she saw that many were crying, while most had a look of curiosity on their faces wondering what she would no doubt say. Her eyes caught two women in the third row who looked indifferent about the situation. In fact, to her, they almost looked bored at having to be here. It was then she realised that they had all been one of Agatha’s conquests at some point.

Trying to keep her anger in check, she took a deep breath and started to speak; surprised that her voice remained steady despite what she was feeling inside.

“We all knew this day would come eventually, but I think I speak for all of us when I say that we never expected it to be quite so soon. Many of you who knew Agatha would know she always liked to be the centre of attention, but probably this was the last thing she expected.”

“You are all here because you knew Agatha as a daughter, sister, friend, or acquaintance.” She said her eyes meeting the three women. “Maybe even both. She had an impact on your life in some way or another, and whether that impact was with good intentions or not, I think we can agree that she will be missed.”

“As many of you know, our marriage wasn’t faithful and was far from perfect, but despite that I truly did care for Agatha, despite the pain and hurt she caused me. I’ve lost my wife and you have lost a sister and daughter or a friend. Agatha would want us to remember her, and not forget her. Though I can safely say he has left a lasting impact on our lives that it will be hard to ever forget her. So, we can cherish the memories we have of her. In those, she will live on.”

Hecate bowed her head, and quickly walked back to her seat, trying to keep her tears from falling. She would rather do that in the privacy of her own home. The rest of the service passed without incidence, as the congregation made their way to the cemetery. Ada had her arm wrapped around waist as she silently cried. Alma walked beside them, looking ahead rather than to the woman crying beside her, knowing it would cause her own tears to fall.

Standing around the plot, Hecate, Ada and Alma watched as Agatha’s coffin was lowered into the ground as the minister finished saying his last prayer. She looked up, and saw the sun start to shine over his plot, causing her to give a small smile at the irony.

The three of them remained at the graves, as the guests said their final goodbyes to Agatha until it was just herself, Alma, and Ada left. There was no headstone yet, there wouldn’t be for a few weeks. Hecate reached down and picked up some dirt, and looked down at the coffin, letting the dirt fall through her fingers.

“There isn’t much else for me to say to you, Agatha. Other than try not to cause too much trouble wherever you are. Goodbye, Agatha.”

Alma gave a cheerful chuckle and took a step forward. “I know I was never a good mother to you Agatha, but know I loved you even if I didn’t always show it.”

When it was Ada’s turn, she looked down at the coffin, her mind going back to that day in the car her sister’s words playing over in her mind. “We may have had our differences Agatha, but you were still my sister.  I hope you find peace wherever you are, and I promise I’ll look after Hecate. Goodbye Agatha.”

Hecate turned to Ada with a tearful smile mouthing a silent _‘thank you’_ before they started to walk back to the waiting car that would take them home.

As they finally got into the car, and left the cemetery behind, Hecate felt relief wash over her. She was finally free and she could start the slow process of moving on with her life. The memory of Ada’s declaration the before that fateful day had always been at the forefront of her mind. Perhaps, now she could finally find the courage to admit her feelings for Ada over time like she should have done since their first meeting. She now had a second chance to live the life she had always wanted. A life with someone who would be faithful and considerate of her feelings, and deep within her heart she knew that person was Ada.  

“Do you think we will actually have some peace and quiet now that Agatha won’t be around to cause drama?”

“We can only hope. But I’ve learnt that anything can happen.” Ada told her mother while her eyes met Hecate’s getting lost in the brown depths as the car took them back to reality.

 


	4. And I Made Myself So Strong Again Somehow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending 1: Fluff filled ending.

* * *

Four months had passed since Agatha’s funeral and life was slowly going back to normal for Hecate and Ada. After she had put her house up for sale, Hecate had become a permeant resident at Ada’s, the two of them helping each other through their grief. She had slowly become accustomed to the gossip, but then began the rumours had started that perhaps she hadn’t been as faithful and was having an affair with her sister-in-law during her marriage to Agatha. The fact that many of her friends thought and believed such a ridiculous idea made her break all contact with them. She and Ada knew the truth about the full events and that was all that mattered.

Yet, being in close proximity to Ada on a daily basis was making it difficult to keep a clear head on her thoughts. Their relationship had been going steady, and the past four months were the happiest Hecate had ever been and she wouldn’t change it for the world. She was glad that she had told Ada of her feelings, and with her divorce now finalized the two of them could enjoy the rest of their lives together without living under Agatha’s shadow.

At hearing the sound of the bathroom door opening, Hecate came out of her thoughts and looked up from the book she had long since abandoned and smiled at seeing Ada enter the room dressed in the light pink silk negligee that Hecate had bought her earlier that day.

“I take it you like it?”

Ada slipped into bed beside Hecate, and leaned over giving her a loving kiss, “I love it. How is your book?”

Hecate looked down at the book in her lap not having a single clue as to what it was about, since she had been on the same page for the past twenty minutes.

“A bit dull, nothing too exciting.” Hecate lied trying to close it over, but Ada was quicker and took it from her hands. 

“Hecate, you’re still on the same page when I left to get changed.” Ada looked over at her in amusement.

“Yes, well I had other _things_ distracting me.”

“Other things?” Ada raised an eyebrow. “Such as?”

Hecate blushed, “You for starters, then my mind wandered thinking over everything that’s happened.”

“Do you regret it?”

“No, of course not, Ada. These past four month with you have been the happiest I’ve felt in a long time. I just wish others could see it too.”

“Oh Hecate, they will in time. If they don’t then it isn’t our problem. As long as we’re happy together that’s all that matters.”

“Hmm smart as well as beautiful.”

“And don’t you forget it, Hecate Hardbroom.”

“I don’t intend to”, whispered Hecate snuggling up to Ada and resting her head on her partner’s shoulder while her right arm was draped over her hip.

Ada smiled softly when she saw Hecate trying to unsuccessfully hide a yawn that had decided to break free. 

“Someone is tired.” She whispered playing with Hecate’s hair causing a gentle sigh to escape past her lips.

“It’s been a long day.”

Ada hummed in agreement, “Shall I read and maybe you’ll be finally finished this chapter?”

Hecate was too tired to think of a response simply nodded.

As Ada began to read, Hecate suddenly felt her body begin to relax as Ada’s soft and melodic voice washed over her. With each word that passed from Ada’s lips Hecate found it more difficult to keep her eyes open, letting her mind drift away into the arms Morpheus. By the time Ada had reached the end of the chapter she looked down to see Hecate had fallen asleep. Closing the book, she placed it on the bedside cabinet and then gently manoeuvred Hecate’s body so she was lying flat on the bed, with her head resting on the pillows.  The fact that she didn’t waken told Ada just how exhausted she must have been feeling.

“Sweet dreams, Hecate,” whispered Ada leaning down and pressing a tender kiss to her forehead before switching off the lamp and joining Hecate in sleep.

Not long had passed when Ada woke to a sharp jab to her jab to her ribs, causing her eyes to snap open.

_“Ada.”_

She jumped at hearing the scared and terrified plea, at the same time she felt Hecate thrash about beside her. Not wasting any time, she quickly turned on the bed lamp, then turned all her attention to her distressed partner. Her heart broke at seeing Hecate in such a terrified state. Reaching out her hand she began running her fingers through her long tangled hair trying to sooth her.

"Hecate… it's alright, it's only a dream," Ada whispered, but it seemed her voice only made her more distressed.

_"Ada! Don't leave me!"_

Ada saw tears leak from Hecate’s eyes, the nightmare was about her. She wondered what Hecate was dreaming about that caused her to plead with her not to leave.  

"Sh, I'm right here Hecate. I'm not going anywhere," reassured Ada while continuing to run her fingers through her hair.

After a few minutes, she realised her voice didn't seem to be registering through her nightmare induced state. Seeing Hecate reduced to a quivering mess broke her heart.

"Hecate! You need to wake up!"

_Hecate was swimming in darkness. She had lost her; it was all her fault that she couldn't save her. She found the darkness comforting; she was numb with pain with what had just happened._

_She saw a familiar figure kneel next to her, feeling them wrap their arm around her shoulder in comfort._

_“Ada’s gone, Hecate. I couldn’t let her come between us. Now we can be together.”_

_Hecate turned to see Agatha’s blue eyes staring back at her causing her to pull away from her embrace. “You’re dead, and Ada’s alive.” She muttered clutching her hands to her head trying to block out Agatha’s voice._

_“Are you sure, Hecate? She was my twin sister after all.”_

_“No, you’re dead, Agatha. Dead and buried six feet underground where you can no longer hurt me.” Hecate turned to Agatha her eyes burning with anger. “Now, leave!”_

_The figure of Agatha disappeared when she heard the worried and frantic voice call out to her in the distance telling her to wake up._

“Hecate?”

_Hecate felt her heart fill with hope._

_“Ada.”_

_Taking a deep breath Hecate got up and approached the voice that was calling her home._

Ada watched as Hecate’s eyes shot open and she bolted upright. Ada just managed to move out the way in time before Hecate’s head collided into her face.

Hecate gasped for breath; feeling the tears falling from her eyes.

"Hecate." Ada slowly reached out to place her hand on her partner’s shoulder.

She quickly turned at the sound of her voice, while Ada slowly drew her hand back to herself.

"You’re here.” Hecate whispered. “I watched you die, and I couldn't save you. You left me."

The broken sound in Hecate’s voice, tore her heart in two.

"I'm right here Hecate. I didn't die, and I didn't leave you."

She reached out her hand again, and slowly took Hecate’s hand in hers and placed it to the side of her face.

"See, I’m very much alive. It was a nightmare, none of it was real."

Hecate softly caressed her left cheek; feeling her skin was soft and warm. She started to come back to the present, when she realised that Ada was very much alive.

Hecate pulled her into a tight hug; taking in her sent that always brought comfort to her.

"Oh Hecate." Ada held her tight trying not to let her own tears fall.

“It seemed so real.”

“What happened?”

“Instead of Agatha in the car it was you.” Hecate whispered. “Agatha was there too playing her usual mind games.”

“Sh, Agatha is gone, Hecate. She can’t hurt you anymore. You’re safe.”

Hecate nodded feeling her racing heart begin to calm, as she let Ada’s words wash over her. She was safe, and so was Ada.

“Promise you’ll never leave me.”

Ada pressed a kiss to Hecate’s sweat soaked hair, “I promise.”

Hecate stayed in Ada’s embrace until she felt her eyes begin to close, too tired to stay awake, but too afraid to go to sleep.

“It’s alright, Hecate. Go to sleep, I won’t go anywhere.”

Hecate nodded against Ada’s chest, and lay back down trusting Ada to be there when she woke in the morning.

“I love you, Ada.”

Ada smiled looking down at Hecate whose eyes had already closed and her breathing began to even out signaling she was back asleep.

“I love you too, Hecate.” Ada whispered leaning down pressing a kiss to Hecate’s forehead, keeping a watchful eye over her until morning.

 


	5. And When I see You Like That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending 2: Angst filled ending.

* * *

Four months had passed since Agatha’s funeral and life was slowly going back to normal for Hecate and Ada. After she had put her house up for sale, Hecate had become a permanent resident at Ada’s, the two of them helping each other through their grief. She had slowly become accustomed to the gossip, but then began the rumours had started that perhaps she hadn’t been as faithful and was having an affair with her sister-in-law during her marriage to Agatha. The fact that many of her friends thought and believed such a ridiculous idea made her break all contact with them. She and Ada knew the truth about the full events and that was all that mattered.

Yet, being in close proximity to Ada on a daily basis was making it difficult to keep a clear head on her thoughts. Their relationship had been going steady, and the past four months were the happiest Hecate had ever been and she wouldn’t change it for the world. She was glad that she had told Ada of her feelings, and with her divorce now finalized the two of them could enjoy the rest of their lives together without living under Agatha’s shadow.

At hearing the sound of the bathroom door opening, Hecate came out of her thoughts and looked up from the book she had long since abandoned and smiled at seeing Ada enter the room dressed in the light pink silk negligee that Hecate had bought her earlier that day.

“I take it you like it?”

Ada slipped into bed beside Hecate, and leaned over giving her a loving kiss, “I love it. How is your book?”

Hecate looked down at the book in her lap not having a single clue as to what it was about, since she had been on the same page for the past twenty minutes.

“A bit dull, nothing too exciting.” Hecate lied trying to close it over, but Ada was quicker and took it from her hands. 

“Hecate, you’re still on the same page when I left to get changed.” Ada looked over at her in amusement. 

“Yes, well I had other _things_ distracting me.”

“Other things?” Ada raised an eyebrow. “Such as?”

Hecate blushed, “You for starters, then my mind wandered thinking over everything that’s happened.”

“Do you regret it?”

“No, of course not, Ada. These past four month with you have been the happiest I’ve felt in a long time. I just wish others could see it too.”

“Oh Hecate, they will in time. If they don’t then it isn’t our problem. As long as we’re happy together that’s all that matters.”

“Hmm smart as well as beautiful.”

“And don’t you forget it, Hecate Hardbroom.”

“I don’t intend to”, whispered Hecate snuggling up to Ada and resting her head on her partner’s shoulder while her right arm was draped over her hip.

Ada smiled softly when she saw Hecate trying to unsuccessfully hide a yawn that had decided to break free.

“Someone is tired.” She whispered playing with Hecate’s hair causing a gentle sigh to escape past her lips.

“It’s been a long day.”

Ada hummed in agreement, “Shall I read and maybe you’ll be finally finished this chapter?”

Hecate was too tired to think of a response simply nodded.

As Ada began to read, Hecate suddenly felt her body begin to relax as Ada’s soft and melodic voice washed over her. With each word that passed from Ada’s lips Hecate found it more difficult to keep her eyes open, letting her mind drift away into the arms Morpheus. By the time Ada had reached the end of the chapter she looked down to see Hecate had fallen asleep. Closing the book, she placed it on the bedside cabinet and then gently manoeuvred Hecate’s body so she was lying flat on the bed, with her head resting on the pillows.  The fact that she didn’t waken told Ada just how exhausted she must have been feeling.

“Sweet dreams, Hecate,” whispered Ada leaning down and pressing a tender kiss to her forehead before switching off the lamp and joining Hecate in sleep.

Not long had passed when Ada woke to a sharp jab to her jab to her ribs, causing her eyes to snap open.

_“Ada.”_

She jumped at hearing the scared and terrified plea, at the same time she felt Hecate thrash about beside her. Not wasting any time, she quickly turned on the bed lamp, then turned all her attention to her distressed partner. Her heart broke at seeing Hecate in such a terrified state. Reaching out her hand she began running her fingers through her long tangled hair trying to sooth her.

"Hecate… it's alright, it's only a dream," Ada whispered, but it seemed her voice only made her more distressed.

_"Ada! Don't leave me!"_

Ada saw tears leak from Hecate’s eyes, the nightmare was about her. She wondered what Hecate was dreaming about that caused her to plead with her not to leave. 

"Sh, I'm right here Hecate. I'm not going anywhere," reassured Ada while continuing to run her fingers through her hair.

After a few minutes, she realised her voice didn't seem to be registering through her nightmare induced state. Seeing Hecate reduced to a quivering mess broke her heart.

"Hecate! You need to wake up!"

_Hecate was swimming in darkness. She had lost her; it was all her fault that she couldn't save her. She found the darkness comforting; she was numb with pain with what had just happened._

_She saw a familiar figure kneel next to her, feeling them wrap their arm around her shoulder in comfort._

_“Ada’s gone, Hecate. I couldn’t let her come between us. Now we can be together.”_

_Hecate turned to see Agatha’s blue eyes staring back at her causing her to pull away from her embrace. “You’re dead, and Ada’s alive.” She muttered clutching her hands to her head trying to block out Agatha’s voice._

_“Are you sure, Hecate? She was my twin sister after all.”_

_“No, you’re dead, Agatha. Dead and buried six feet underground where you can no longer hurt me.” Hecate turned to Agatha her eyes burning with anger. “Now, leave!”_

_The figure of Agatha disappeared when she heard the worried and frantic voice call out to her in the distance telling her to wake up._

“Hecate?”

_Hecate felt her heart fill with hope._

_“Ada.”_

_Taking a deep breath Hecate got up and approached the voice that was calling her home._

Ada watched as Hecate’s eyes shot open and she bolted upright. Ada just managed to move out the way in time before Hecate’s head collided into her face.

Hecate gasped for breath; feeling the tears falling from her eyes.

"Hecate." Ada slowly reached out to place her hand on her partner’s shoulder.

She quickly turned at the sound of her voice, while Ada slowly drew her hand back to herself.

"You’re here.” Hecate whispered. “I watched you die, and I couldn't save you. You left me."

The broken sound in Hecate’s voice, tore her heart in two.

"I'm right here Hecate. I didn't die, and I didn't leave you."

She reached out her hand again, and slowly took Hecate’s hand in hers and placed it to the side of her face.

"See, I’m very much alive. It was a nightmare, none of it was real."

Hecate softly caressed her left cheek; feeling her skin was soft and warm. She started to come back to the present, when she realised that Ada was very much alive.

Hecate pulled her into a tight hug; taking in her sent that always brought comfort to her.

"Oh Hecate." Ada held her tight trying not to let her own tears fall.

“It seemed so real.”

“What happened?”

“Instead of Agatha in the car it was you.” Hecate whispered. “Agatha was there too playing her usual mind games.”

“Sh, Agatha is gone, Hecate. She can’t hurt you anymore. You’re safe.”

Hecate nodded feeling her racing heart begin to calm, as she let Ada’s words wash over her. She was safe, and so was Ada.

“Promise you’ll never leave me.”

Ada pressed a kiss to Hecate’s sweat soaked hair, “I promise.”

Hecate stayed in Ada’s embrace until she felt her eyes begin to close, too tired to stay awake, but too afraid to go to sleep.

“It’s alright, Hecate. Go to sleep, I won’t go anywhere.”

Hecate nodded against Ada’s chest, and lay back down trusting Ada to be there when she woke in the morning.

“I love you, Ada.”

Ada smiled looking down at Hecate whose eyes had already closed and her breathing began to even out. Once she was sure Hecate was in a deep sleep, she lay back down next to her love, and reached up to switch off the light, catching her reflection on the glass stand of the lamp.

“I most certainly will never leave you, Hecate.” She whispered staring at her reflection seeing the glimpse of a cold and cruel smile before it vanished. “That I promise you.” She vowed switching off the light, encasing the room in pitch darkness.

 


End file.
